ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 45: Remembrance- Yuki's Plight
Yuki sends eight Blessed arrows into the air and they dive into the ground, bombarding Shinji. He does several dodging maneuvers and fires off three Unholy Bolts at Yuki. She dodges each and climbs up an iron support beam. As she is climbing, she fires two Blessed arrows at Shinji. He tilts his head to dodge each. She jumps off the support beam and fires four Blessed arrows down at Shinji, who dodges each easily. He yawns as she lands and comments "This is getting boring. But, for the hell of it, I might as well show you my true form before you die." His eyes turn red and he grows a pair of fangs. He also grows a small pair of bat wings and a cat tail thats the same color as his hair. He bows and says "Now that you see the true face of you killer, fall silent Yuki of Kindness!" He fires an Unholy Bolt at her, and she manages to to dodge. She is caught off guard by it's redirection of course and return toward her. It impales her stomach, causing her to cough up blood and moan in pain. Shinji laughs "Is that really all you could muster, Bishop?" She groans out "Damn you..." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) She raises her bow with one arrow, knowing that she only has two left. She fires and Shinji tilts his head again to dodge. He smirks but notices blood spill off his cheek. He glances down to see it scraped his cheek slightly. He then smirks, revealing fangs, at Yuki and asks "So, you still have some fight in you, eh?" He disappears and reappears in front of her, catching her off guard, and impales her in the stomach with a hidden spike on his Hellbow. He lifts her over his head and waves her like a flag while laughing. Blood trickles down the Hellbow and onto Shinji's white coat. He gloats "Getting my good coat dirty, are ya'? He shakes her up and down with his Hellbow, stabbing the spike further in. He continues to laugh and Yuki's eyes fade off. She thinks to herself "I guess this is it. Never thought I'd be bested like this." Suddenly she hears Cerentus, the Elven man she loved and was forced to kill, calling out to her. "Yuki... You mustn't give up... I do not condone you for killing my all those years ago... So please, in return for that... Do not give up... Fight, Yuki... Fight!" Her eyes return to normal and she slowly reaches into her quiver to pull out her last Blessed arrow. She readies it onto her bow shakingly. Shinji, upon noticing this, stops laughing and puts on a serious face. He asks "You're still able to move? If that's the case, why continue to try to kill me? It's pointless, just give it up already!" She confirms while shakingly aiming her bow "Cerentus, the man I loved and was forced to kill, has forgiven me..." He gives a questioning look and she continues "So in return for that forgiveness, he asks that I finish this fight... So..." She steadies her aim and Shinji's eyes widen. She declares loudly "I will end this! Farewell, Demon!" She fires the Blessed arrow and it spikes straight through Shinji's head. His eyes start to fade like Yuki's was and he moans out "Impossible..." His head cracks glowing white and gold and it explodes, causing his body to crumple to the ground and Yuki to fall. She is caught by Ras, who arrived in time to witness the scene. She asks while blood trickles down each side of her mouth "Your... That swordsman we hired..." He nods "I was sent to guard the Checkpoint, but when your arrow pierced the van they sent me to investigate. Looks like I arrived just in time." She asks "Did the mother and her child make it?" He nods and she breathes out a sigh of relief "Good." He carries her over to the checkpoint and she recalls Cerentus' voice. She thinks to herself "I don't know if you can hear me out there, Cerentus, but thank you... For everything..." They arrive and Yuki is placed in the van and wrapped in a towel. She falls asleep abruplty after sipping some water from a mug. She falls alseep with a smile on her face. (Ending vid plays)